Army Of Grey/Part 1
It is a dark and stormy night. There are many big waves pushing on a beach. The waves then wash out Nemesis. He gets up coughing and uncovers his hood to squeeze it to let the water come out. His face is not shown but based from his coughing, it is assumed that he is in his beast form. He walks forward to where everything is muddy and nothing but dead trees can be seen. He keeps walking until he reaches a giant dead tree. He sits and stares at all the dead trees. He slowly gets up again and begins to break the branches slowly. He begins to grab his head and recalls what had happened. He remembers everything that happened prior when he was in the Great Palace with the other Wizzrobe. He then remembered how angry he was at the Smurfs and how he failed to acquire the Long Life Stone. He begins to scream and use his magic to zap the trees. The trees all get turned to nothing but broken branches and piles of wood. He gathers some wood and starts a fire to keep himself warm. He then sits near the fire to dry himself. He sits with his hood on. Only his angry glowing red eyes could be seen. He picks up small chunks of wood and he begins to carve them with his long nails until he made a big army of wooden Smurf figurines that resembled the Smurfs from the village, although they appeared different and disfigured. They had red eyes and they wore the color grey , rather than white like the Belgian Smurfs. Nemesis: Yes… I have you all here now. I can easily crush you all now. Nemesis zaps them all with his dark magic, giving life to his abominations. He picks up the wooden figurine that resembles Glovey Smurf and throws it in the air. It flies up then falls down into the fire, where it burns and turns to ashes. The other Smurfs only begin to laugh with an evil smile in their face. Nemesis: You liked that eh? Wait a second… Nemesis looks at his creations appear to be coming to life. He pictures them taking over the Smurfs’ village and locating the Long Life stone. Nemesis: That’s it! Gather around my children! Ha ha ha! Here’s the plan… Nemesis is seen plotting with the Grey Smurfs as he points to the fire and creates an image of the happy Smurfs and the village. The next day, Glovey is walking down the forest. Everything appears shadowy and dark. He turns his head everywhere and continues to walk nervously and afraid. He hears an odd sound that sounded like the humming of a dragon or the spinning of a broken gyro. He turns around and sees a figure with a mask approach him slowly with a chainsaw. The figure’s mask kept his face concealed, except for his eyes and he ran straight at Glovey and began to cut a tree that was next to him. Glovey begins to scream loudly and he collapses on the ground. The figure removes his mask and it is revealed to be Handy Smurf. Handy: Hmm…. I thought you of all Smurfs would find this Smurfy… Handy begins to recall a few hours earlier when he and Aviator had just finished. Handy: One more turn… There! Handy: Smurfy! I’m going to go test it out. I think I saw Glovey going out in the woods. He’s into different and unique things! Handy ends his flash back and sees a scared Glovey Smurf again who is grabbing his heart. Glovey: Handy! You scared me! What is that thing anyways? Handy: I call it my Clockwork Saw. You see, now we won’t have to work too hard on cutting wood from the trees now. Aviator and I had just finished it this morning. Observe. Handy pulls a string from his device and it turns on and he slices a log in half in a very quick pace. Glovey: Wow! That is impressive. But is it safe? Handy laughs. Handy: Not if you’re made of wood! Both are seen laughing together. Handy: No but seriously, Smurfs must be careful with this. You saw what it can do. I wouldn’t trust anybody who doesn’t know how to operate this properly to well Smurf it. Glovey: Have you shown this to Papa Smurf yet? I’m most certain even he will think it is pretty rad… erm Smurfy. Handy: I’m about to actually. I wanted to show you first so I followed you out here… Say… What were you doing here anyways? Glovey sighs and sits down a small stump with Handy. Glovey: I fear something bad is going to happen again. You see, I kept having this dream all night where I was supposedly going out here in the woods and I would find every Smurf. Then, you all tried to attack me and hurt me. But you were all also different. Handy: Different? It certainly is an un-Smurfy dream by the sounds of it. Glovey: Everyone had red eyes and wore gray suits instead of the normal white hats and white pants. Handy: Come on Glovey. Let’s go to the dining hall and get some yummy snacks. I think Greedy and Chef made some of Greedy’s famous porridge again. It will make you forget about that nightmare. Glovey: But it seemed so real… Handy takes Glovey to the village. As they exit, marching can be heard and the Grey Smurfs are seen marching and playing bugles and whistles near the village. This time, they appear wearing gray military suits with hats similar to an officer. A figure that resembles Papa Smurf stops in front of his army and prepares to make his announcement. He wears the same clothes but no hat and appears to have hair combed to the side in a corporate style. A gray Smurf runs to the front holding a hunting crop and he smacks a grey officer to get everyone’s attention. Bucky: Attention! The Great Chief is about to speak! Great Chief: Thank you Bucky Smurf. Ahem… All the Greys turn to face their leader and respond with a loud “Heil!” Great Chief: We have won this part of the forest for ourselves. Nemesis demands that we bring him the long life stone. To do this, we must first win the trust of the Smurfs, which will be easy since they lack our superior traits and will power of conquering! In time after we succeed… and we will succeed! When we do, we will get together as one and bring change to the land. I… no… We demand change! Change! This world will crumble upon us and fear the superior might of the true Smurfs! The Greys will be remembered as the master race! We shall fool those lower life form Smurfs and enslave them to work for us! This is our time! This is our world! All the greys cheer as they raise their spears and halberds up in the air. They all then spread out and begin to knock down trees and rocks and gather supplies to build their own village. Back in the Smurfs’ village, Glovey and Handy are seen in Papa Smurf’s lab with Handy’s new invention. Papa Smurf: Hmm…. It is impressive Handy. But I still say that we may not be quite ready for this. I admit that it will make work easier for us Smurfs. But… hmm…. it’s a bit dangerous. Handy: Papa Smurf, our tools are always considered dangerous if they fall in the wrong hands. Papa Smurf: True… Okay, we’ll give it a shot to see if this works with Timber Smurf as well. Hmm… The three Smurfs turn around and try to find out where a loud noise of construction was coming from. Papa Smurf: I don’t recall any work being said to be done today… The three open the door and see more Smurfs confused with all the noise of hammering and many other loud noises. They begin to notice next to the village another Smurf village manifest, only with a giant wall around it with lots of barb wire. Finally, an army of greys come forward marching with the one called Bucky leading them. Papa Smurf: I don’t believe this… there are more Smurfs. Handy: How Smurfy! Glovey: No no no… this is just like my nightmare… Bucky: I demand to see the village leader at once. Papa Smurf: I am Papa Smurf, leader of all the Smurfs and this is our village. Bucky: I am S.S. Bucky, second in command to the Great Chief. Glovey: S.S.? Bucky: It’s an acronym lower life form. It stands for Super Smurf fools. Glovey makes a frown and speaks in his mind. Glovey: (Thoughts) I’ll show him a real Super Smurf… He’s lucky it’s not even night time… Papa Smurf: Say now, what is this about? Bucky: We will make this clear and simple for you inferiors to understand. Give us the Long Life Stone and we promise to let you live as you serve us under the new Smurf order. Glovey: What?! Papa Smurf: I will not let you insult my Smurfs or to threaten us. Bucky: Very well… CHARGE!!! All the greys begin to destroy all Smurf property and begin to fight the Smurfs. Some Smurfs are seen fighting back while others are seen running away. Papa Smurfs: Smurfs! Defend our village! Let’s give these intruders a good lesson! Glovey turns around to see other Smurfs being taken away with chains. He stops and runs back to find Smurfette. He goes in and only finds the two babies. He quickly grabs them and runs to Papa Smurf’s lab to get aid. Glovey: Papa Smurf! Do we have a cellar or basement? Papa Smurf: That’s it! Grandpa has a secret cellar! Glovey: We need to put the children there, asap! Glovey runs into Grandpa’s house. He doesn’t find him in there but he goes in anyways and runs to find the basement. He places numerous blankets on the ground and puts the babies down. Glovey: I’ll never abandon you two. I’ll be back. I promise… He kisses their foreheads and makes them lie down to fall asleep. He closes the cellar and runs upstairs and goes outside as he screams the Smurflings names. Unfortunately, his voice can’t be heard due to all the screaming and yelling taking place. He spots Smurfette and the Smurflings being taken away in chains by other grey Smurfs. Glovey runs to go fight the Greys that captured the Smurflings and Smurfette. The officer gets mad then makes a shocked face and responds with, “What the Smurf are you?” Glovey punches him and numerous loud whistles are heard. Glovey turns around and gets more grey Smurfs after him. They all pile on top of him and leave him out cold. Glovey begins to see a blurry vision and then, there is darkness. The Great Chief is seen entering the village with more greys in a similar uniform to his without hats as well. Bucky: Sir, we have taken over the village. We still have no sign of knowledge to the whereabouts of the Long Life Stone. Great Chief: Find it! Search every single shroom until something is spotted! Bucky: Right away sir! Bucky leaves with his squad of grey Smurfs as they roam the village. The Great Chief looks at all his prisoners in chains and smirks. What catches his attention is Smurfette and the Smurflings. Great Chief: You know, you can be spared this fate if you come with me. I can show you many wonderful things in privacy. Smurfette keeps looking down in anger, trying to hold back the tears. She then looks up at the tyrant. Smurfette: Smurf…you… Great Chief: Ouch. Heh heh… You don’t cooperate well. You could’ve been the first superior woman in our ranks with all that… golden hair... and those blue eyes and ah yes… your perfect blue skin. Smurfette: You’re insane! I’ll never join any of you trolls! Great Chief: What shame… Such a waste of a perfect specimen of a superior being. The leader keeps grinning until he sees Glovey Smurf chained and passed out. Great Chief: What the Smurf is that thing? Hmph! Take them to the camps and make sure they get their prisoner uniforms. The prisoners are taken into what appears a camp with a big fence around it that prevents anyone from escaping and a giant tent to block the view of the sky. Glovey finally wakes up and notices that he is imprisoned with some of the others. He notices his clothes and the others clothes have been changed to what resembles stripe pajamas with a patch of the Smurf head logo and a number on the bottom. Glovey looked at his number which read, “777”. Glovey: Hmm…. I thought we only had around one hundred and something Smurfs… Looks like brains aren’t in these bullies. Intelligence: I’m going have to disagree with you number 777. Glovey: Huh? Brainy? Is that you? Intelligence: My name is Intelligence. I am assuming you are confusing me with my inferior counterpart, this Brainy Smurf you mention. If we weren’t so smart, then how do you think we are winning and you are not? Glovey turns away and begins to shake the fence. Intelligence: Don’t bother. This barrier is made of strong alloys that you will not be able to tear down on your own. Glovey watches the Grey Smurf with glasses walk away calmly. Something Glovey noticed was how he would avoid the walls that had torches on them and how he would pull out a rag to keep his face from getting warm by wiping the sweat. Glovey sighs and looks around and notices the other Smurf prisoners looking around. He sees them all walking towards the other side of the fence and decides to follow them. To his surprise, the Smurfs were watching another fence with Smurfette and the Smurflings, who also had the striped clothes with the Smurf logo and numbers Glovey could not tell. Glovey: Smurfette! You’re okay! Smurfette: Glovey! I was so worried when I saw them take you away! Oh boo hooo! What’s going to happen to us?! Smurfette begins to cry with the Smurflings. The Smurfs’ spirit get down as well and they to begin to cry. Glovey looks around and gets mad. Glovey: HEY!!! Everyone stops and stares at the angry haired Smurf. Glovey: This morning I woke up being afraid… I realized now that being afraid isn’t going to make the monsters go away. Sometimes we need to fight back and not give up. I know everything will turn out Smurfy. It always does… Everyone stops crying and then the loud whistles are heard again and many of the Greys are seen running and shouting with spears and swords. A loud noise is heard and the greys are seen running back to where they came from. All of a sudden, the ten rips and shows the evening sky and some kind of flying contraption going in circles. It then begins to drop presents. Glovey picks one up and shakes. He makes his eyes wide and throws it the fence. Glovey: Quick! Everyone throw the packages at the fence. They’re Jokey’s surprises! The fence breaks and everyone scatters around to escape. The plane then lowers it self and Aviator is seen flying the plane. He quickly nabs Glovey. Aviator: Hang on Glovey! Yeee-haaaaw! Glovey: Wow… what is this machine? Aviator: Handy and I have been working on this one for a long time. We call it the AeroSmurf. You know… like a flying Smurf. Now hang on tight! There’s a seatbelt on your seat! Glovey: Seat belt? Glovey notices what looks like a belt and he locks it and it keeps him from falling. Handy: Quick! They’re following us! Drop more packages! Glovey begins to drop the boxes down the tiny greys as they disappear in clouds of dust, due to the height of the plane. Glovey: Where are we going? Handy: There are some of us who are still fighting in the village. We could use a stroing Smurf like you. Glovey: I can’t! I don’t have any magic right now! Handy: In the mean time Smurf. The plane flies down to a fort in the Smurfs’ village. Aviator and Glovey land the plane and leap off. Glovey smiles as he sees some familiar faces. Papa Smurf and the strong Smurfs all greet Glovey. All of a sudden, Crazy Smurf runs in doing his siren sound. Everyone turns and notice a squad of greys coming to attack the surviving Smurfs. Grandpa taps Glovey on the shoulder and hands him the sword he had given him. Grandpa: I believe you forgot this at home. Glovey: Thank you Grandpa. Glovey runs and begins to slice and dice at the Greys. They only laugh and continue coming without any wounds. Glovey gets chased into Papa Smurf’s lab and closes the door. The Greys keep hitting on the door to try and knock it down. Glovey puts his sword on his back and looks around for another solution. He spots the chainsaw on a table and recalls what Handy had said earlier. Glovey: Wow! That is impressive. But is it safe? Handy laughs. Handy: Not if you’re made of wood! Glovey then remembers how Intelligence was afraid of fire. He then saw the greys out the window with cuts and no wounds showing. Glovey: Could it be? Only one way to find out… Glovey grabs the chainsaw and turns it on. The greys bust the door and charge at Glovey who fight back with the chainsaw, breaking the hilts of their swords and spears. He then corners them and begins to cut them into pieces. As their bodies fly around the room, they magically begin to turn into just piles of wood and small chunks of what appeared a small log when put together. Glovey then exits slowly the lab and he gets surrounded by more Grey Smurfs, who run past him and grab the chunks of wood and assemble them again, making the deceased Grey Smurfs come back to life. Glovey runs again and closes the door. Only the sounds of the chainsaw is heard with the noise of swords clashing. The door opens again and Glovey is seen holding piles of logs which he throws in a fire near him. He appears tired as he slowly drags the Clockwork Saw with him back to the fort. He is revealed to have also changed his clothes again. He leaves with only his old pants, socks, and shoes with his regular tank top. Smurf to [[Army Of Grey/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Army Of Grey Chapters